memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Deal
| format=eBook| published=October 2004| price=$2.99| ISBN=ISBN 0743496868| omnibus=Creative Couplings| |}} Introduction (blurb) The is sent to the planet Vemlar to aid in the construction of a new research-and-development facility, run by an interstellar business tycoon named Rod Portlyn. But there is more to Portlyn's business dealings than meet the eye, as a group called Taru Bolivar is trying to sabotage the Vemlar project. Soon the combined crews of the da Vinci and the ''Starship Enterprise'' find themselves embroiled in a conflict that may lead to disaster! Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Ian Adair • Wellim Belvis • Patrice Bennett • Domenica Corsi • Delfo • Elless • Bart Faulwell • Fila • Gerard • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Vance Hawkins • Susan Haznedl • Jaxxon • Elizabeth Lense • P8 Blue • Jean-Luc Picard • Rod Portlyn • Frank Powers • Laura Poynter • R1 Red • Ramark • Anthony Shabalala • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • Christine Vale • Vazga • Songmin Wong Stephen Drew • Kieran Duffy • God • David McAllan • Montgomery Scott Starships and vehicles :Astral Maiden (yacht) • ( ) • ( ) • Orion mercenary ship • robot freighter • runner The Beast • • Kwolek (shuttlecraft) • • Romulan Bird-of-Prey Locations :Alpha Quadrant • "Corporate Corridor" • the galaxy • Kirtko Mountains • Norvel star system • Phantas 61 • Vemlar Argelius II • Asteroid P-12 • Asteroid P-16 • Betazed • Creccus • Delta IV • Earth • Fahleena III • Galvan VI • Jemada • Kalibiss • Rando III • Rigel IV • Risa • Sarpeidon • Tau Ophiucus • Teneb • Veridian III • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturian • Betelgeusian • Bynar • Human • Nasat • Orion • Phantasian • Tellarite • Vemlarite Ferengi • Klingon • Shmoam-ag • Vulcan States and organizations :Dominion • Stamford University • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Taru Bolivar • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :admiral • barber • captain • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • commander • conn officer • construction worker • Deputy Security Chief • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • farmer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant commander • maintenance worker • mercenary • physician • pilot • rabbi • scientist • second officer • secretary • security chief • security guard • security officer • Senior High Security Agent • senior officer • tactical officer • terrorist • transporter chief Other references :23rd century • Altairian dogfish • amusement park • Arcturian wood • asteroid • away team • Bio-Agent "V" • bird • blood • bomb • bone • bridge • cafeteria • campfire • captain's log • cat • centimeter • century • chronometer • cigar • city • cloaking device • clothing • cockpit • coffee • colony • combadge • communications earpiece • communications transmitter • computer • computer file • continent • cow • database • day • decade • diagnostic bed • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor cannon • distress call • DNA • Dominion War • elevator • Emergency Medical Hologram • energy saw • fire • French roast • fruit • galaxy • Genesis Project • glass • government • hair • half and half • history • hologram • homeworld • hospital • hour • humanoid • ice • iced coffee • impulse engine • inch • insectoid • keyboard • kilometer • laboratory • language • laser • laser drill • leather • library computer • log entry • marriage • marshmallow • mesosphere • metal • microchip • military • mineral • mining • minute • missile • momzer • money • monitor • "Moonlight Bay" • orbit • paper • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • planet • planetoid • plasma • plasma gun • power generator • power plant • prejudice • quantum torpedo • quarters • receiver • restaurant • robot • Romulan ale • sandwich • Sarpeidon leather • Saurian brandy • sensor • shields • shopping mall • shower • sickbay • silk • sleeping bag • sofa • solar system • song • space • star • stardate • starship • sterile field • stratosphere • subspace • subspace radio • supernova • surgery • technology • theater • time bomb • torpedo • torpedo bay • tractor beam • translator • transmitter • transporter • transporter pad • transporter room • tribble • tsuris • turbolift • tweezers • uniform • universe • uridium • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • water • weapon • wood • year • Yridian cigar Appendices Related stories Followed by a sequel tale, The Art of the Comeback. Timeline Art of the Deal, The